Margaret "Maggie" Lumumba
__NOEDITSECTION__ Maggie is a playable Hunter character in Evolve. She is aggressive in pursuing the Monster by tracking it with the fifth hunter; her pet Trapjaw, Daisy. She is also one of the most simple of hunters - having only three active abilities instead of four (since Daisy takes up her fourth) Gameplay Guide: here Biography A hardcore surviver with her best friend. Maggie a quiet woman with a past shrouded in mystery, she's a loner. For years her only companion was Daisy, her faithful pet Trapjaw. Who needs friends when you have a 400-pound alien dogbeast at your side? When Daisy finds their prey, Maggie relies on her Machine Pistol and Harpoon Traps to bring it down.http://evolvegame.com/about/hunters/trapper/maggie Maggie was born on the human colony world of "Factor". Relations with Other Hunters * Daisy: The two of them are inseparable. *Hyde: He has actually admitted to being slightly scared of her. Amusingly, she merely laughed. It's implied, however, that it's not so much fear as him being unsure what to make of her. *Slim: She gets along well with him. She believes he has enough business knowledge to help start a colony with her. The two of them find common ground due to having traumatic events in their pasts that they want to move beyond. *Caira: She used to think that Caira was a stuck-up rich girl, due to the way she talks, but then just realized that she was just super nerdy. Weapons and Equipment BLOCH STR-Q1A-R Maggie's BLOCH STR-Q1A-R Machine Pistol is her default weapon. It has a wide spread when fired, so it's best with short bursts. Although it can still deal heavy damage against wildlife and Monsters alike. Harrisson Defense Solutions Harpoon Mine Launcher The Harpoon Mine Launcher shoots stationary harpoons that scan the area and trigger on detecting a Monster, stopping it dead in its tracks. Like the other Trapper class Griffin, Maggie uses harpoons to damage the Monster and slow their escape. Unlike Griffin, this weapon lays a proximity harpoon trap that snares the monster in it's field of deployment, freeing you up to do damage while it's slowed down. Daisy Daisy is Maggie's pet Trapjaw. She operates like a bloodhound, tracking the enemy monster's scent more than 200 miles away. Daisy can also revive downed hunters with the power of her lick. Daisy has three priorities; revive downed teammates, stay near Maggie and head for the monster. If Maggie is too far away, Daisy will give up hunting to re-unite first with her master, and only then start tracking again. Mobile Arena When placed around the monster, it prevents escape for a limited amount of time. This should be used with care, as it also traps anything within range, including other hunters and potentially vicious wildlife. Progression Tactics * Since Daisy prioritizes being near Maggie first, you should always be near Daisy. This way the trapjaw will then do its job of hunting the monster. * Note that Daisy's stance implies distance to the monster. If she is sniffing the ground, it means it is VERY close by and sneaking. * Cabot works very well with Maggie. Daisy will lead you to where the monster is. As soon as she starts sniffing (meaning the monster is close), fire off your dust to locate it. * Once the monster is in the Dome, get to high ground and drop as many Harpoon traps as possible atop it. When the monster comes to chase you, the traps will trigger giving you a second to back off as it breaks the cables, as well as dealing some extra damage. * Look for chokepoints and drop harpoon traps along them - getting a decent distance between each. A monster can cut all its cables in one strike, so forcing it to break one cable only to be snared by another cable later will certainly buy you seconds to catch it. * Maggie's machine pistol has TERRIBLE accuracy in full-auto fire. Try to shoot in quick bursts to maintain accuracy, which in turn will maximize damage, and reduce the amount of reload time. Screenshots 2K_EVOLVE_E3_Character_Maggie2.png 2K_EVOLVE_E3_NewHunters2.png 31Maggie.png|Maggie Videos Trivia * Maggie sometimes refers to Daisy as Ruva. It is a word from her grandmother's language, though amusingly has similarities to the pet name Rover given to dogs. * Maggie bought Daisy on Winter Station, as wildlife is one of Shear's biggest exports. * Daisy was the runt of her litter. * Maggie's wears a necklace made by the herself and girls of her tribe as children. *Maggie was alone on Factor for five years with Daisy as her only companion. References Category:Hunters Category:Characters Category:Trapper Class Category:Support Class Category:Assault Class